Kirby: The Countdown To Doom
Hi! Welcome to Kirby: The Countdown To Doom, my first written fan-game! Enjoy! STORY 'CHAPTER 1' Kirby is at Dedede's castle, playing with the king and the waddle dee's, when Meta Knight came out of nowhere, demanding that Kirby to be banished from Dreamland. King DeDeDe, confused by Meta Knight's odd order, asked why he should do so. Suddenly, Meta Knight viciously grabbed Kirby like a wild animal and bolted from the scene, with Kirby in tow! The king, shocked by Meta Knight's sudden act, ran after the two.( You now control DeDeDe, chasing after Meta Knight and Kirby.) After the king caught up with them, a fight breaks out. BOSS: Meta Knight and.....Kirby!?!? '(Just kidding!!! Kirby is in the fight, but he's not apart of the boss battle, well kind of.) Poor Kirby is stuck in the middle of the battle, in effort to help, Kirby sucks target-seeking projectiles for DeDeDe to hit at Meta Knight, but move fast, because if Meta Knight hits the projectile first, DeDeDe's the target! You can hit it back at Meta Knight, but it moves very fast, so have a good aim! After the fight, Meta Knight says that his master will be most unpleased. DeDeDe and Kirby are perplexed at the thought when a huge black cloud appered in the sky. "Master, I can explain..." Meta Knight said but was halted by an unknown presence. Suddenly, the cloud...a shape was coming out of it! Kirby and the king stood still as stone, mouth's open. Then, the huge form started to speak "My name..." the hidious being started to say. "...is Countdown." Then, to Kirby and DeDeDe's horror, the beast attacked! 'CHAPTER 2 BOSS: Countdown (1st time) '''Uhhhhhhhhhhh.....Oh no, your attacks will not work against this guy. Sorry! After the fight, Countdown grabs Kirby by the foot and says, right in Kirby's face, " You will pay." and threw Kirby away like a paper ball, Countdown now turned to face a horrified DeDeDe. "You..." He said as he grabbed a dazed Meta Knight and DeDeDe. "...are coming with me." The villain said as he returned to the dark cloud with his two prisoners in tow. Intermission You play as a....CLOCK???? What the? What does a clock have to do with anything? (HINT,HINT) you walk to an open door and see a huge clock and a familiar pink puffball fighting... '''CHAPTER 3 Kirby is seen flying high into the sky, past Popstar's gravitational pull, and into another planets pull. Planet Code Kirby landed in a small, and apparently abandoned, town. Well, not completely abandoned, soon, possibly thousands of town people surrounded him and were getting closer, and closer, and as soon they were almost upon him, a shape came, swinging on a rope, and rescued Kirby. After they landed, Kirby's rescuer introduced himself as Draco-Knight, after hearing the word "Knight", Kirby prepared to fight this new foe, still unaware what happened to Kirby before he landed on Planet Code, Draco-Knight tried to calm down Kirby, but a fight broke out. MINI-BOSS: Draco-Knight '''Draco-Knight doesn't want to fight Kirby, but has to, his defence is unbreakable, so the battle ends in a draw. After the fight, Kirby calms down and let's Draco-Knight explain himself, he explains to Kirby that the people of the town have been corrupted by a strange virus, but only one has managed to stay unaffected, he's been trying to locate him. Kirby offers to help locate him, and Draco-Knight accepts the offer. The two split up to cover more ground. (Kirby will always find him.) After looking in a house beloging to a resident named "Ai", Someone attacks Kirby! '''MINI-BOSS: ??? '''The foe is easy to beat, but your opponent always gets the first hit. Afterwards, Draco-Knight rushes in to help Kirby battle the intruder, but it can be seen that Kirby's attacker is a resident of the town and the owner of the house. The attacker apologizes and introduces himself as Ai and explains that he thought they were residents coming to corrupt him. Draco-Knight asks Ai if he knows when the virus appeared in the town, Ai says that a huge clock came to the planet and gave the mayor a goodwill gift and left, that is around the time the virus appeared, Draco-Knight asks Kirby and Ai to search for clues in the Town Hall, when Kirby asks why he isn't going, Draco-Knight said that he's going to cover them while they search for clues. As the group makes their way toward the town hall, a resident lunges at them! Kirby, out of shock, inhales the resident and gains the Data ability, Kirby spits out the resident and it runs away. The group reaches the town hall, Kirby and Ai go inside and Draco-Knight watches the door. (Kirby and Ai now search for clues, but find nothing.) "I just don't get it." Ai said after looking in a desk for clues. "There should at least be a hint her-" Ai said as he suddenly hulted mid-sentence and fell to the ground. "Well, We-e-l-l, W-w-w-e-e-e-l-l-l. Lo-o-o-o-ok what i-i-i-i'v-v-ve fou-u-und." Kirby and Draco-Knight turned around, and they saw a Huge Computs standing behind Ai. A fight starts. '''MINI-BOSS: Mayor Code'' '' all you need to do to beat this guy is to make him lose his balance and have Kirby inhale him, that's it.' ' After the fight, Kirby get's the Virusbuster copy ability and spit's the Mayor out. "Kirby, Ai, quickly! We must restrain the Mayor before he can do any more harm!" said Draco-Knight. "T-t-that w-w-w-won't be-e-e-e-e-e necisary Draco-o-o-o-o-Knight." said the Mayor. Suddenly, a Huge Virus, that came out of the Mayor, lunged at Ai!, and before Kirby and Draco-Knight could do anything, the corrupted Ai-Virus hybrid attacked!. 'BOSS: VIRUS ' ' ' Category:Fanon game